


The Station

by Darky_Parky



Series: Puppet Show [3]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, One Shot, Slight Humor, The Angst persists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: You take a picture of a man.When you check the film you realize the man was not in the picture.It reminds you of when your friends left the picture long ago.Now you are crying,And inside your tears is the memories of. . .The Station.





	The Station

The wind carried the biting snow over from the clouds into Jackie's face as he tried to peer through the storm.

"JAMIE! JAMIE?! JAMESON!" Why did he have to go out in the snow? Why in the middle of such a horrid storm? "JAMIE! I KNOW IT'S BEEN HARD, BUT YOU CAN'T GO WANDERING OFF LIKE THIS!" Jackie could start to feel the cold grip of anxiety and fear take hold of his insides and twist them. "JAMESON, I WANT TO GO AFTER THEM AS MUCH AS YOU DO, BUT WE CAN'T RISK IT!"

Jackie wished that Henrik or even Chase could have answered their damn messages. If they did then he wouldn't have to be stomping through the snow, yelling after a man who can't respond.

As the cold bit at his exposed flesh, Jackie reflected over his thoughts and his past. It's amazing what time does to a person. 

The old Jackieboy wouldn't have been afraid to risk his life even if it was against doctor's orders. The old Jackieboy would have even joined Jameson. The old Jackieboy wouldn't have kept Jameson cooped up in the station. How foolish the old him was. Not saying that he still isn't foolish, he's still risking his life for someone even though it's against doc's orders. I guess some things never change.

"JAMESON?! JAMESON!" He could make out figures and colors but none of them resembling the dapper young gentleman. "I'M SORRY I COULDN'T LET YOU OUT! BUT CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S FOR OUR OWN GOOD?!" God, he sounded like Henrik. Soon enough he'll be shouting dad jokes in German. The hero shuddered at the thought.  . . . Or perhaps it was the cold. "I'M SORRY, I SOUND LIKE DAD- DOC! I MEANT DOC! . . . PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM I SAID DAD!"

The wind whistled in response to Jackie's desperate cries. He sighed. "Finding a mute in a snowstorm. Like finding a needle in a haystack." The only thing Jackie could hope for is that Jameson decided to wear bright colors. 

Jackie pushed against the wind as he ventured deeper into the storm.

" _Can't save everyone,_ " whispered the wind.

A shiver ran up Jackie's spine. He peered over his shoulder only to see the blinding white of the storm. Jackie brushed it off and continued to march through the snow. " _You're gonna fail. Fail. Fail! Fail!"_

Jackie stopped in his tracks. "LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT EITHER YOU STOP IT OR HELP ME FIND MY BROTHER!" 

The voice giggled. " _Oh, I know a man to put a smile on yer face,_ " it began to sing. Jackie sighs before continuing his search for Jameson. " _Even when ya feel like a big disgrace._ " What. . . what was that through the snow? " _A man who can do just 'bout anythin'._ " Was. . . was that. . . ? " _'Cept communication. Now, what's his name?"_

"JAMESON!" Jackie began running as fast as he could toward the brightly colored body ahead of him.

" _Jackson!_ "

"JAMESON!"

" _Jackson!"_   Jackie knelt down beside Jameson and shook him gently.

"Jamie, Jameson, come on, get up, buddy."

" _Come on, e_ _verybody! What's his name?"_

"Come on, you're gonna get hypothermia.  . . . Jameson?"

" _Jackson!"_

"Jameson?!"

" _Jackson!"_

Jackie placed a hand over his mouth as his goggles fogged up. In Jameson's hand was a small, blood stained knife. The snow below him was streaked with red from his stab wounds and. . . oh, dear God. At the end of the trails of crimson were the bodies of Chase and Henrik.

Jackie sobbed as he took Jameson in his arms, wondering why he would do this. Wondering what made him do this. Wondering if he could have stopped him. Wondering if he could have saved them.

" _It's Jameson Jackson! It's Jameson Jackson! It's Jameson Jackson! It's Jameson-_ "

"STOP! STOP IT!" But the voices continued to sing. "PLEASE!" 

A hand was placed on Jackie's shoulder. " _Do ya really think ya deserve to be unpunished?"_ The tears continued to collect in Jackie's goggles, the water slowly freezing. " _You failed them, Jackie. Ya could have saved 'em, but what did ya do? You sat back on yer ass while this happened._ "

Jackie's head was pulled back by the red hood of his coat and a ice cold blade was pressed against his throat. Anti hummed thoughtfully. " _I would kill ya. But, I think that'd be too easy. I'll leave ya with yer thoughts. See how that'll end up for once._ " He laughed as he walked away, leaving the distraught Jackieboy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."


End file.
